Johto Journey
by Ravyn Shadowheart
Summary: My name's Jason Tanners, and I'm on a journey to become the best around! I'm going to be training with my new Pokemon friends to become the best, and eventually, and hopefully, become the Johto League Champion! But with rumors of Team Rocket coming back after their "3 Year" Disbanding, how will I get through this? Especially when it seems like my life will be anything but normal?
1. Starting Anew

Johto Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the games

Chapter 1: Starting Anew

My name's Jason Tanners. I'm 16 years old, and stand at 5 foot, 11 inches, and currently live with my mother, and my 10-year old brother Matt in New Bark Town in the Johto region.

"Jay, get up!" My little brother Matt shouted, as I heard him running up the stairs. I groaned and turned towards the wall, the Eevee in my lap, or as we named her, Vee, curling up into me even more.

"Dun wanna…" Came my sleepy reply, with Vee nuzzling the top of her head into my chin. Then came the sound of the "Rill", the Marill we had coming from in my room, and my eyes opened. He wouldn't dare.

"3…2…" Matt began counting down, and I could hear the audible intake of air of Marill beginning to prepare a Water Gun. Son of a bitch.

"Don't." I warned him and then I heard the command of "Water Gun", and sighed as Vee jumped into the air, as I then continued my commands into a "Vee, Baton Pass" as I heard and felt the telltale sign of a greenish aura enveloping Marill, and Vee, switching places, the Water Gun hitting Matt squarely in the chest as he let out a gasp as the cold water hit him.

"Boys! No battling up there! Use the Battle Room instead!" Mom had said, as both me and him grinned as I pulled the blanket off, before tearing the white t-shirt I wore during the night before pulling on the black one nearby, and pulling on the set of green shorts nearby, Vee beginning to move as well, with a stretch and a groan of "Vee" as she felt some of her joints pop. The best feeling in the world in my opinion. We began heading downstairs, and as we reached the bottom steps, we saw a man talking with mom. The man looked very official-like, and wore a white lab coat, and a blue shirt underneath, his jet black pants a standard, his golden brown hair like a Pidgey's nest.

"You must be Jason, and Matthew. My name is Professor Stephen Elm, and I'm the regions Professor, and expert on Pokemon Evolution. From what your mother has told me, you boys are eager to go on a Pokemon journey aren't you?" He asked as both of us turned to each other. Wait, what?

"I…um…I…" Matt started, and Vee nuzzled my leg, Marill blinking in both curiosity and confusion.

"I am…" I said my shy side taking over for a brief moment. Then I felt all eyes in the room on me, and I felt my face burn hot. Great, now everyone's looking at me.

"Well Jason, if you really want to…" My mother started, and I saw my little brother nod out of the corner of my eye and I smiled on the inside.

"Yeah Jay! Go on the journey! Meet all sorts of really cool Pokemon and be the best!" Matt said, and I felt myself tearing up. Could I really do this?

"If...you guys think I can...then I won't let you all down!" I shouted with a nod of my head both Vee and Marill nodding as well.

"Very well Jason. Come with me to my lab. Both your brother and your mother are invited as well." Professor Elm said as we all nodded beginning the short trip to head to his lab. There we saw a middle-aged man with black hair, wearing the basic scientist attire doing some sort of studying, and two others, a male with black hair, a large bang sticking out the front of his hat, in a sort of 7-style, his gold and black jacket sticking to him, sweat clinging to his brow as he ran around, a couple books in his hand, a female around my age with chocolate brown hair, her red dress fluttering around, her blue overalls helping keep the dress down as she too ran around, setting up various machines, helping around as well.

"Lyra, Ethan! We have guests!" The middle-aged man had said, as both turned around, a Totodile, and a Chikorita turning as well.

"Oh Professor! Welcome back!" The female, presumably Lyra said as the Chikorita ran to the professor and nuzzled against his leg. The professor leaned down and ran his hand slowly along the large leaf atop the small Grass-type Pokemon's head, the Grass-type letting out a quiet, almost unheard "Chik...". That's surprising. Normally Chikorita are shy, and tend to stick to themselves, at least until they become Meganium.

"Did Cyndaquil behave herself?" Professor Elm asked, as Lyra nodded, the small blue Fire Mouse Pokemon popping its head from around the corner. Huh...that's new as well. Generally, Cyndaquil aren't so shy, and a bit more outgoing. Not like Totodile mind you, but they have a bit of outgoingness to them. Lyra nodded, as the Professor began walking over to the small blue Pokemon and rubbing its head, the Pokemon in question, letting out a soft "Quil..." of content. I watched in silent surprise, my brother and mother watching with the same silence as me. The male walked over to me, and placed his arm around my shoulder and chuckled.

"Amazed?" Ethan said as I nodded. It's not surprising that the Pokemon Professor was so good with Pokemon...but it was still just...so surprising, to see a Cyndaquil so shy, it was almost unheard of. Vee and Marill began walking to Cyndaquil, who cowered away some, making both Pokemon turn their heads in confusion.

"You'll have to forgive her...her previous trainer was a bit...abusive." Professor Elm said, a silent growl in his voice, and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Ethan ball his hands into fists, and Lyra's expression turn sour. That explains everything. I frowned, and saw Vee frown as well.

"Where is he...?" I asked, as I saw Ethan shake his head, and essentially got the answer. Son of a bitch.

"We have no idea where he's at. All we know is, he's nowhere close to us." Professor Elm said, before we heard a ringing coming from the nearby computer. Professor Elm walked to it, and answered the video call, an older man appearing onscreen, his salt-and-pepper hair, and black suit the only thing showing, an Arcanine heard in the back.

"Stephen, we found something this time and boy is it big! Send one of your aides to come pick it up! Can't talk right now! Bye!" The man exclaimed excitedly before the video call ended making us all blink. What in the name of Arceus just happened? The Professor blinked as he turned to both Ethan and Lyra who shook their heads signifying they were going to be busy...then his eyes fell onto me and I blinked, knowing where this was going.

"Feel up to a task Jason?" Professor Elm said...and I nodded. This was going to be a great way to start, and Vee stood beside me, Marill standing on the other side, puffing herself up, ready to go.

"Yes sir!" I said with a large grin. Professor Elm then went in back and came back a minute later a backpack if black in hands, a quiet rattling heard inside.

"This is a starter pack, given to all new trainers. Soon we'll have some new trainers coming in, and that's why we can't spare anyone. You need to head to Mr. Pokemon's house, to the north of Cherrygrove City. I need you to find out what he discovered, and if required, bring it back here for me to analyze." Professor Elm said with an apologetic voice. I smiled and waved it off, knowing he had an important job. If anything, he was like Commander Grant of the Pokemon Expedition League, located at Blackthorn City. I don't know much about the Pokemon Expedition League however. Blackthorn City was also where you were supposed to get your 8th badge. I accepted the backpack before opening it up, finding numerous potions, and five Pokeballs. I attached four to the belt on my waist and felt mom tap my shoulder, a Love Ball, and a Lure Ball in hand. Vee's and Marill's Pokeballs. I smiled attaching them to my belt as well. We hugged, her holding me close and tight and I gently squeezed. This was going to be a difficult journey. Then I felt Matt tap my chest. I look down at him, and he held a black Pokegear and I smiled before attaching it to my wrist.

"Mom let me get it for you because your birthday's coming up. I even have my own!" Matt said smiling brightly his red one in his hands. It didn't take me long to see that my number was in his and his and moms were on mine. I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back, and I then grinned both Marill, and Vee looking up to the bright sky as we walked outside. As we stepped out into the grass of Route 29, we saw various wild Pokemon scurrying about, kids everywhere, their Rattata's or Pidgey's or even the Growlithe I saw running around, enjoying the vast openness of the route. Sentret, Pidgey, and Rattata were most common on this route. Near the gatehouse, up close to Route 46, were Geodude, Jigglypuff, and Spearow. Though you couldn't get very far uphill, due to cliffs and everything…the higher-leveled Pokemon didn't help much either. Up from those cliffs, was Blackthorn City. My final challenge.

"Hey! You! With Eevee and Marill!" I heard a male voice shout as I looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. Marill turned and pointed to the right, and I saw a kid, no older than about 11, maybe 12, probably about 5'6", running towards me, a Spinarak on top of his wide-brimmed hat. He wore a white t-shirt, and tan shorts, a small tackle box in his hand. He was a very decently tanned boy, probably used to playing outside, and judging from the dirt stain on his t-shirt, probably very hard-working.

"Sup?" I asked as Vee backed away some seeing the Spinarak. She never did get along too well with Bug-types. At least after she got ensnared in the Ariados web, and Mom's Rhydon managed to get her down. And knock out the three Ariados as well.

"I wanna battle you!" He shouted as the Spinarak nodded as well. I'm sure by now we caught the eye of every trainer within the immediate vicinity. Damn, I was hoping to get Professor Elm's task done first. It's probably about 10 o'clock right now though. Even if I stop for lunch when I get to Cherrygrove, I should be home by about 7, maybe 8 at the latest.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" I asked as he brought out two other Pokeballs. I gave a short frown and the Spinarak jumped off of his head onto the dusty path. Marill stepped in front as Vee hid behind my shorts leg.

"I guess you agree to my battle then. Alright! Spinarak, start off with Poison Sting!" He said, as the small spider-like Pokemon jumped into the air, firing off various sharp, and thin purple needles towards Marill.

"Marill, use Water Gun to stop the Poison Sting, then go into a Belly Drum!" I commanded as Marill nodded releasing the short, yet powerful, burst of water, cancelling the Poison Sting, then patting her stomach with a quite catchy beat, a red-aura glowing around her first, before she winced quite noticeably. If only she could learn Swords Dance.

"Ha! Why would you use that? It doesn't look like it did anything to help you, only hurt your Pokemon! Spinarak, use Poison Sting again!" The boy said, and I frowned. The Spinarak jumped into the air again and shot the thin, poisonous needles towards Marill, who rolled out of the way, and I watched her wince. I had to finish this quick.

"Marill! Body Slam!" I commanded once again, as Marill nodded before doing a running start and jumping towards the Spinarak's landing location. The Spinarak's eyes widened comically as it landed, before Marill landed upon it making it squeak out. As Marill leapt back, we both saw Spinarak was knocked out, and the kid's jaw had dropped.

"Wha…what happened?!" He shouted looking at me. Didn't he know what Belly Drum does?

"Belly Drum's effect. My Marill's attack is boosted, but at the cost of half of its current stamina. And Body Slam is a Physical attack, so Belly Drum had ended up boosting its power." I explained, and the kid nodded, before returning the Spinarak to the Pokeball, before tossing out another bug-type Pokemon, this one being a small, almost tiny, yellow spider Pokemon, with bright blue eyes, and blue markings. This one's actually pretty cute. What is it though?

"Jolt!" It cried out looking around. Then it spied Marill, and began crawling towards her, Marill's tail ready to bat it away. As it leapt, Marill swung her tail, barely missing, the small spider-tick Pokemon attaching to her stomach. As her eyes widened, and her tail readied another swing, the boy then spoke.

"Joltik, use Thunderbolt!" He shouted as the now named Joltik, began crackling, and it looked like it was starting to drain Marill's energy some, before we heard a quiet, "Tik!" then seeing the large bolt of electricity burst from the small Pokemon, then jumping away, Marill knocked out. I kinda figured it was an electric type due to the color of its body. It had smiled (To the best of its ability), and the boy grinned widely. I frowned and looked towards Vee who shook her head vigorously.

"Well, I guess you win this battle. My Eevee, Vee, doesn't really fight well against Bug-Types. I still need to get to Mr. Pokemon's to figure out what he found out for Professor Elm." I said apologetically.

"Wow! So you're on like…a super important mission right?" The boy asked amazed…and I nodded. I guess when you think of it like that, it kind of is a super important mission, especially seeing as it came from the Professor himself.

"That might as well be the case. I'm Jason by the way, but you can call me Jay!" I said holding out my hand. The young boy shook it, and smiled.

"I'm Colton! My dream is to become one of the best Bug-Catchers around!" He said with a bright grin, and I smiled. He already established a dream, and from what I can see, is already quite good at it.

"Well, if you continue to work hard, I know you'll get there." I said with a grin of my own, and got a nod in return, as the Joltik had finally crawled onto his head, taking where the Spinarak once lay. Then as I looked into his eyes, I saw this sort of…I guess shadow of a doubt, as if what he was about to say, or ask, was going to be stupid.

"Um…do you…mind if I tag along with you? If at least for a little bit?" He asked meekly, and my grin, could only brighten as I nodded and he let out a loud "Woohoo!", the Joltik holding on for dear life as he jumped up, and the only thought going through my head, was that this journey couldn't have started any better, than it just did.

 **CHAPTER 1 END!**

Alright guys, new fanfiction for everyone to read! This is an idea that's been running around my head for a few weeks now, but couldn't really get to getting around because of college, and the invariable job hunt. Spending a lot of time with my friends as well. As you can see, this chapter is a LOT longer than most the ones I normally type up, and I'm actually quite proud of myself for that! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I might possibly be accepting OC's! So don't be afraid to send me one!

Keep Calm and Read on, Ravyn Shadowheart


	2. Mysterious Stranger

Johto Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the games

Chapter 2: Mysterious Stranger

"So, where are you from originally?" I asked Colton, my curiosity piqued from seeing the small mite, or tick, Pokemon. If I remember correctly that's a Pokemon from Unova.

"I'm actually from Unova. Up near Mistralton City! That's where I ended up getting my buddy Joltik!" He said the small Attaching Pokemon nodding in agreement. I blinked.

"Are all Joltik that small?" I asked, never seeing a Pokemon that small before. He nodded.

"Yeah. At least until they evolve into a Galvantula. Then they become huge!" He said and Joltik got a far away look in its eyes, as if either dreaming, or remembering. Not sure which, I'm not exactly a Pokemon Whisperer you know?

"That's actually pretty cool to know. I've never seen Pokemon from other regions before. I mean yeah, I've seen plenty of Pokemon from here, and Kanto, but not from anywhere else...it's like...meeting someone from a different country I guess? Maybe not quite the same, but close enough to me!" I said getting a cheesy grin on my face. I looked forward and found the sight of buildings ahead of us. We're already this close to Cherrygrove? Colton must've seen it as well, because I saw the grin on his face as well, as if Christmas came early.

"We're almost there, come on!" He shouted, starting to run, Joltik hanging on for dear life, as I began running trying to catch up as well. Then I saw a peculiar sight. Two men in black near the front with large red R's on their shirt. Both wore a uniform of some sort.

"Halt! Where do you two think you're going? Don't you know Cherrygrove City is on lock down at the moment?" One of the two men snickered. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Locked down? That doesn't make sense...

"I find that incredibly hard to believe. How can a city, especially a main one be on lock down?" I asked in disbelief. The other of the two groaned before gently palming his face.

"It means exactly what it means kid. So scram, or we'll make you!" The other man said grabbing a Pokeball from his belt. I sighed. Dammit. Marill is still out at the moment. Vee might be my only option here.

"Hassling two kids on a journey? Even Team Rocket has stooped to scum levels." A man said from behind us. Colton and I turned to him, and saw a man about 6' 2" with black hair to about his neck standing there, his red jacket getting the slight breeze. A Pokeball adorned a necklace which laid against his black shirt.

"And who the hell are you?" The first man, apparently a Rocket Grunt, asked grabbing a Pokeball himself.

"Vincent. That's all you need to know." The mysterious man said, a peach colored hand sliding to his belt and snagging a Pokeball in a practiced motion.

"That's it, you're going down! Golbat, take care of this!" The first Grunt said throwing the Pokeball a large blue bat with a wide mouth emerging from it. Holy crap! A Golbat?!

"Arbok, assist him!" The second Grunt said, the intimidating snake emerging from its Pokeball as well. Crap. This isn't good. I grabbed Vee's Pokeball.

"Vee, take the fl-" I was cut off by the man placing a hand infront of me. I looked up to him and he shook his head. He threw the Pokeball up in the air, and a large blue...shark? Coming out.

"Desert, Battle Stance." The Pokemon he called Desert let out a loud roar before landing, elongated blades on it's arms shining brightly. A Garchomp? Haven't seen one of those in a long time. The two Grunts looked like they were about to piss themselves seeing the Dragon/Ground dual type smirk viciously.

"Y-You don't scare us! Golbat, Poison Fang!" The first Grunt called out, with the second one telling the Arbok to use Bite. A single snap from Vincent was heard, and Desert swat the Golbat into the ground with one of his blades, and another two snaps had him open his mouth and release a powerful Flamethrower. Once the dust had settled from Golbat becoming part of the ground, both Grunt's Pokemon had fainted. Both Grunts stood there in shock, jaws open wide. This man...was strong.

"Still wish to continue?" Vincent challenged, as Desert growled menacingly. Both Grunts whimpered pathetically, recalled their Pokemon and ran as fast as their legs would take them, saying something about revenge, and you haven't seen the last of Bob and Jay.

"Wow..." I said finally letting out what was on my mind, and failing only slightly at it.

"Yes, I guess wow would be a good word for it. Desert doesn't appreciate the stronger bullying those not as fortunate...but from what it looks like, you two will become powerful trainers, no doubt in my mind. Both of you have good stances, as well as strong determination. I see the looks in both of your eyes as well. The will to never give up...that is what being a true trainer is about." Vincent had said as he recalled the Mach Pokemon.

"Just...who are you?" I asked, unable to hold back my curiosity. He chuckled as he pulled a Pokeball from his waist.

"Vincent Snow. And at the moment, that is all I will tell you two until later, because I know we will meet again. Now...Jason, I want you to accept this Pokemon. I had found it injured, and I feel you will be able to take care of it." He said, and I nodded, before taking the Pokeball and inspecting it. What was in it? As I got ready to release the Pokemon inside, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Vincent shaking his head before continuing, "Now is not the time to let it out. You will know the time is right."

"Okay..." I said unsure of what he meant. How would I know the time is right then? I can barely sit still as it is. As I stood there pondering, I had quickly snapped out of my trance to see Vincent handing an egg to Colton.

"This will end up hatching into an interesting Pokemon. A Pokemon from Sinnoh, called Skorupi. It should hatch soon. But, I must get back to my duties. Allow me to go ahead and clear out the rest of Team Rocket from here." Vincent said, as he sent out a Magmortar this time, as well as an Electivire. Wow...so many powerful Pokemon! Who is this guy? As Vincent began walking into the city I heard various cries. Most of them being something along the lines of, "Get him!", or "Oh no, he's here!". Now that raises more questions. Questions that definitely need answers. Answers I'm not getting at the moment. Oh well I guess. Colton and I began following in, and taking refuge in the Pokemon Center as to let him finish his duty.

 **CHAPTER 1 END!**

Long time no see everyone! Been busy with life, mainly juggling school, work, and having a fiancee. I know this is kinda a short chapter this time around, but I at least wanted to get something back in the works at the moment, and I figured, why not this? How many of you ended up liking Vincent? I made him mysterious for a reason, because I have plans for the man! Although other than that, not too much to really say here, except I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to be posting more frequently, and longer chapters from now on! So once again, sorry for the short chapter, but as always...

Keep Calm and Read on, Ravyn Shadowheart


End file.
